wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Shang Chunsong
Zhangjiajie, Hunan, China |Row 3 title = Coach(es) |Row 3 info = Xiong Jingbin, Zhang Xia |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Active}}Shang Chunsong (Chinese: 商春松, pinyin: Shāng Chūnsōng, born March 18, 1996) is an Chinese gymnast from Hunan. She's a 2016 Olympian and the 2015 and 2016 Chinese National Champion, as well as a 2014 Asian Games gold, silver, and bronze medalist and 2014 World team silver medalist. Early Life Shang was raised in poverty in rural China, with her parents working in construction in Changsha. Conditions were so poor that Shang was malnourished from a young age, which lead to her being short in stature even as she grew up. Her brother also lost his eyesight, as their parents couldn't afford medical treatment for his vision problems.early life Senior Career 2012 Shang's senior debut came in 2012. She competed with the Chinese team at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning silver with the team. She also placed fourth on bars and beam, and fifth in the all-around. She was later named to the Chinese team for the Asian Championships. She won gold on balance beam and floor exercise, gold with the Chinese team, and bronze in the all-around. She also competed at the Chinese Individual Nationals, winning bronze in the all-around and gold on floor. 2013 Shang made her 2013 debut at the Tokyo World Cup, where she placed fourth in the all-around, first on balance beam, and second on floor exercise. The following May, she won bronze with her team, silver in the all-around, and gold on beam and floor at the Chinese Nationals. In June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, winning bronze on uneven bars (after a fall) and floor exercise and silver on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Chinese National Games, winning bronze with her team and on balance beam, and gold in the all-around (tied with Yao Jinnan), and on bars and floor. She was named to the Chinese team for the World Championships soon after. In qualifications, Shang competed in the third subdivision. She qualified sixth to the all-around and second to the balance beam final. Prior to the competition, Shang submitted a new skill to the FIG: a piked Hindorff on uneven bars, which was added to the Code of Points and named after her after qualifications. In the all-around, she fell on balance beam and finished eighth. In the balance beam final, she performed fourth. She hit a solid routine to score 14.133. She finished sixth. After the World Championships, Shang was selected to compete at the Arthur Gander Memorial in late October and Swiss Cup in early November. She placed sixth in the all-around at the Gander Memorial, but did not make the semi-finals at the Swiss Cup. 2014 At the Chinese Nationals in May, she won beam and floor gold, all-around and uneven bars silver, and team bronze. Over the summer, she was named to the Chinese team for the Asian Games and World Championships. At the Asian Games, she won team gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and balance beam bronze (after a disappointing routine). At the World Championships, she disappointingly did not qualify for the balance beam final, but helped the Chinese team qualify for the team final, and qualified for the all-around. Unfortunately, she suffered a fall on uneven bars and the team won silver behind the United States. She had the same mistake on bars in the all-around and finished twelfth. 2015 Shang started off the season by winning uneven bars and balance beam gold at the São Paulo World Cup in May. At the Chinese National Championships the following month, she won team, all-around, and balance beam gold, and floor exercise silver. She was exempt from competing at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, Japan and was named to the team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. In Glasgow, she helped the Chinese take the silver medal, but fell short of an individual medal in the all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise finals. 2016 Shang competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold and placing fourth on uneven bars. She was confirmed as a member of the Chinese Olympic team in July.Olympics She was also named team captain.captain Rio Olympics Before podium training, Shang came down with a fever, which stayed until the day after podium training.fever China competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. China qualified second into the team final and Shang qualified twentieth to the all-around eighth to the uneven bars. In the team final, China could not replicate their success from the last two World Championships and instead won the bronze. In the all-around, Shang gave the performance of her life, but it was not enough to make the medals. She finished fourth. In the uneven bars final, she finished fifth. 2017 Shang started her season at the Baku World Cup in March. After placing eighth on uneven bars, she injured her foot, causing her to pull out of beam and floor finals.foot injury She recovered in time to compete at the Chinese National Championships in May. She helped her team win bronze, but after a scary fall on the uneven bars in the all-around, she scratched the rest of the day. She was healthy enough to compete in the balance beam final, where she placed fifth, and the floor exercise final, where she won gold. She competed at the Chinese National Games in September, but struggled. She placed fourth with her team and on uneven bars, fifth in the all-around and on balance beam, and eighth on floor exercise. She was named an alternate for the World Championships,Worlds alternate and subsequently left the National Team.left National Team 2018 Shang returned to competition at the Chinese National Championships in May, only competing on balance beam and floor exercise. She showed some upgrades on beam and made the event final, but placed seventh. She retired from gymnastics in September.retirement 2019 Shang came out of retirement in the spring, subsequently competing at the Chinese National Championships in May, placing fourth with her team and winning gold on floor exercise. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Gopala" by Mani Sharma 2014-2019 - "Ghost of Sky" by Steed Lord References